villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Cell
This page needs protection. It suffers from such category-abuse that it verges on category-rape. Balthus Dire 13:29, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Cell is like one of the main villains of Android Saga. Madaragoku13 (talk) 04:03, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Madaragoku13 Cell serves as one of the darkest villains in Dragon Ball Z ''along with Frieza and Majin Buu. Not disagreeing he is dark at all but heres my problems Vegeta - Mass Murderer, Genocidal Frieza - Destroys a t least one world full of sentient life. Majin Buu - In all forms commits mass murderer and some if not all destroy planets. Broly - Destroys many poff screen is said to be able to destroy the universe. Like Cell his goal is Cataclysm problem is Cell only destroys one planet. [[Turles ] - Mass Murderer and it can easily be assumed he destroyed more then one world is his attempt to become all-powerful. Bibidi - Creates buu and makes him destroy countless worlds for little to no reason albeit all off screen Babidi - Mass Murderer who enjoys all the pain he causes while brainwashes all his minions. Beerus - God of Destruction who while laughable destroys worlds for a job. These are all dark minus moments with Beerus as he is laughable when not doing his job. Cell unlike most only destroys one world which was already in the afterlife and only had a few living things on it. Cell is enough to be a CM but I find it hard when compared to these to truly count as a KoC. Had he been in Dragon Ball yes. I give you he is darker than Vegeta and maybe Babidi. More serious than Beerus by far but the actions doen by Beerus are darker when you think about it. Cell besides destroying one planet with a few living people and towns / ciies isn't the cause of millions, billions or more lives as most who of the ones I listed. Jester of chaos (talk) 14:04, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I got to agree with the other guy. While the shows standards are pretty high Cell still stands out as one of the darkest villains. It was said in the anime or manga, I forgot which that Cell killed and absorbed 600,000 people in his Imperfect form so already he has a body count of half a million. In his Semi Perfect form, he destroyed a island while looking for 18, which gives him possibly another dozen he killed. As for not being responsible for the destruction of tons of planets. He did try to destroy the Earth and planned on destroying all the other planets in the universe when he was through with the Cell Games. God of Evil100 (talk) 15:58, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I know he planned to destroy the universe. I didn't remove the Category as I am unsure if he is quite Dark enough personally but I am glad you have given your point of view God of Evil100.Jester of chaos (talk) 16:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I would have to agree that Cell is a KoC because to compared to the other androids like 16, 17, 18, 19, and Dr. Gero, Cell is taken much more seriously. His ascension to his other forms and what he has done in the future according to Trunks is played straight. Lt. Cougarman1099 (talk) 03:13, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if he really fits in the complete monster category like Frieza, Super Buu and Kid Buu. In his original form he was absorbing energy to survive, then he was chasing down 17 and 18 because it was what he was made to do. Then in his final form, he decided that he doesn't care about killing Goku and the others as he was designed, all he wanted to do was show off his strength and enjoy life as he explained to Trunks, he was much less evil than Vegeta was in the Sayan and Frieza sagas. Most of his final form kills were out of carelessness or provocation from humans (if the army hadn't attacked him he wouldntve killed anyone during the wait for the Cell games), he spared Hercule and his pupils, he spared Goku after Goku forfieted and then only became a monster to help Gohan power up. Then Gohan started killing him slowly, painfully and merclessly to the point he had no escape from the corner he was backed into but to selfdestruct. Since reaching his final form he was polite the whole time despite Goku treating him like a monster (a stark contrast to the Sayan Saga when Goku and Gohan were nice to Piccolo who then found redemption after being treated like a friend). Cell spent his whole life trying to survive and then politely challenging the Z fighters and he got hunted and toyed with in return, despite Vegeta and Piccolo getting the friend treatment while they intended to rule/genocide Earth. Of all the Z vilains he is the 2nd most redeemable after Ginyu, placing above Vegeta Snugglefox (talk) 12:03, August 31, 2015 (UTC) I don't see Cell as a CM Either, in comparision to Frieza and some other villains. Can i add and create the "Omnicidal" category? --[[User:SF12|'SF12''']] (t - b - ) 02:53, August 25, 2018 (UTC) We got rid of Omnicidal which for us was only if the world/universe would exist when they were done killing everyone and it was merged into "Homicidal" from what I remember. Cell is more Cataclysm since he wanted to destroy all of physical existence minus himself. Jester of chaos (talk) 02:59, August 25, 2018 (UTC)